The invention relates to a golf device used for practicing putting and related strokes. In particular, the invention relates to a simulated golf cup having removable rings for diminishing the size of the cup.
The skills required for shot making on and around the putting green are quite elusive. The frustration level most golfers experience with this aspect of the game of golf is therefore quite high. Fortunately, the putting stroke may be substantially improved with diligent practice. Thus, many practice putting devices are known in the art.
Typically, putting devices operate by providing a simulated putting green and golf cup, or hole. The simulated putting green may be configured in such a manner to increase or decrease the difficulty of the putting stroke. For example, simulated greens including inclined surfaces or contoured surfaces are well known. Similarly, multiple putting cup configurations arranged in various patterns are well known. Such devices, while they perform satisfactorily under certain circumstances, are somewhat inflexible and bulky, often requiring substantial difficulty in transportation and relocation. The size and complexity of these devices creates a negative impact on the motivation to practice.
Further, such practice golf devices fail to promote concentration on the center of the golf cup during the putting stroke. The traditional approach teaches targeting a point at some distance beyond the cup, usually ten to twelve inches beyond the cup. The average golfer may therefore experience difficulty coordinating the speed of the putt with the center of the golf cup.
Moreover, such devices fail to create a visible awareness of incorrect speed or slightly off-center putts. U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,767 to Smith is an example of such a prior art putting device. In that patent, an inclined putting surface with a putting cup and a return chute in communication with the putting cup are disclosed. Moreover, concentric rings may be placed in the center of the cup to change the effective size of the cup. The purpose of the inclined putting surface and return chute, however, are to return a putted ball to the user. Thus, a slightly off-center putt may travel in a substantially straight path on the inclined plane, and possibly, fall in the putting cup without indication of misalignment. Further, a golf ball struck with an excessive force may nevertheless fall in the putting cup. With use of the Smith device, the average golfer may experience undesired results during a live round of golf.